gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Million Dollar Money Drop
A team of two people with a pre-existing relationship (to date, couples) is presented with $1,000,000, banded in bundles of $20,000 (50 bundles of 1,000 $20 bills). The team must risk the entire amount on each of seven multiple-choice questions. Gameplay For each question, the contestants choose one of two categories, then indicate which answer(s) they wish to risk their money on by moving the bundles of cash onto a row of trap doors, each of which corresponds to one answer. However, they must always keep at least one answer "open," with no money on it. In addition, six of the seven questions have a time limit; any money that is not placed on an answer when time runs out will be lost. Once the money is in place, the trap doors for the incorrect answers are opened, and the cash on them falls out of sight and is lost. The contestants then continue the game using the cash they had placed on the correct answer. They get to keep whatever money is left after the seventh question; if they lose everything before reaching this point, the game ends immediately and they leave with nothing. For the seventh question, once the contestants have placed their money on one of the trap doors, the host reveals a piece of information about the answers. They then have 60 seconds to switch their answer or leave the money where it is. Quick Change The contestants may use one "Quick Change" during the game, on any question except the seventh. This feature allows them an extra 30 seconds to distribute their cash among the trap doors. Contestants and their winnings *Most money won: $300,000 *Total winnings to date: $660,000 Trivia On the first show, Gabe Okoye and Brittany Mayti, the show's first contestants were involved in some controversy. This happened when they missed on a question in which they lost $800,000 for it. Their two subject choices were "Inventions" & "Makeovers", they selected "Inventions". The question went like this: "Which of these was sold in stores first: A. Macintosh Computer, B. Sony Walkman, or C. Post-It Notes?" Gabe instantly thought it was Post-It Notes (despite the fact that he thought wrong that 3M was nonexistent at the time, for it actually did exist). So Gabe & Brittany placed 2/5 of their starting money (they had $880,000 at the time) on Post-Its, and the rest on Sony Walkman. The end result of course was that they lost all that money on Post-It Notes, but kept the rest for Sony Walkman. They eventually went on to lose the game. After the show, outraged viewers disputed & protested about the question, thinking & knowing that Gabe & Brittany were actually right that the Post-It notes were sold first. FOX refused to believe them after doing a little bit more research, and said that they are standing by the answer "Walkman". However, the controversy continued when viewers learned that the question did not contain the word "nationwide" or "internationally", thinking that this was restricted to the US. The crisis finally ended on December 23, 2010, when FOX & Million Dollar Money Drop's executive producer Jeff Apploff found out about this new information: the product was originally tested for sale in four cities under the name "Press 'N Peel" in 1977, sold as "Post-its" in 1979 when the rollout introduction began and sold nationwide in 1980. FOX finally admitted its mistake by stating that the information it received was incomplete, and decided to invite Gabe & Brittany back on a future show to play the game again. The couple recently appeared on Good Morning America to comment on this new matter; they were interviewed by hostess/anchor Robin Roberts. Recently, another dispute about one question on the show came into effect. A 2nd season was thought to have been in the works (along with a board game), but in May 2011, it was confirmed that the show would not return for a 2nd season. FOX had not commented on why the show was cancelled, but it is likely due to low ratings (the show drew about 5 million viewers per episode). International Versions The following is a list of countries that did their own versions of the Million Dollar Money Drop/The Million Pound Drop: Albania Argentina Australia Brazil Bulgaria Chile Colombia Denmark Egypt Estonia France Germany Greece Hungary India (Bangali, Kannada, Malayalam, Tamil and Telugu languages) Israel Italy Japan Kazakhstan Latvia Lithuania Malaysia (Lalay language only) Netherlands Nigeria Norway Philippines Poland Romania Russia Serbia Singapore (English language only) Slovenia South Africa Spain Sweden Switzerland (German language only) Turkey Ukraine United Kingdom (country that originated the format) Uruguay Merchandise for it's series finale in 2011, FOX introduced a online play-along with the show. million-dollar-money-drop.jpg In 2011, A planned Facebook Game was going to be released by Iwin.com to go along with Family Feud, Deal or no Deal and 1 vs.100, however as of right now it has never continued in development. iwin-logo.jpg Press Photo million_dollar_money_drop_0.jpg Inventor Based on the British series The Million Pound Drop Live. Link Official Site Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:FOX shows Category:Foreign Formats Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Endemol Category:Flops Category:2010 premieres Category:2011 endings